


Fairy Lights and Sweaters

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Clint Barton, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fairy Lights, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Post-Hogwarts, Soulmates, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Every year Harry finds a fairy lights under his Christmas tree.Every year Clint finds a gift wrapped, hand knitted clothing item on his table.It's the best secret Santa game they have ever played and they can't wait to meet their Santa.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 437
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads





	Fairy Lights and Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas people! 
> 
> Pairing: Clint Barton/Harry Potter  
> Enchanted Item/Spell: The Veil   
> Word Prompt: Fairy Lights
> 
> Neither characters belong to me. Only the plot. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please be gentle.

Harry smiled as he examined the gift he found under the Christmas tree. It was a small rustic jar with muggle star shaped fairy lights stuffed inside. He played with the on-off switch for a minute, basking in the warm blue glow. He looked closer when he saw small inscription he had missed before.

> _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight,_ _I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight._

Harry read the lines over and over until they formed a rhyme inside his head. It was the poem his first grade teacher had taught the class around Christmas time. He had forgotten the poem almost immediately, mentions of miracles were not allowed at the Dursleys. But today, when he was twenty-five and knew magic was real, he believed in it.

Maybe it was a long forgotten chant or maybe it was some wish magic but the longer he held the small glowing jar in his hands, he believed it was an answer.

This wasn’t the first mysterious gift he had received or first unsigned gift someone had left in his pile. He had been receiving muggle fairy lights as a gift ever since his sixth year at Hogwarts. For the first two years, he had been too busy to notice them and just stuffed them away in his trunk with other gifts. He had found them while decorating his first ever Christmas tree after Voldemort’s defeat. They were nothing special, the small led lights in different shapes. Something one might find in any muggle shop. He had shrugged and used them along with real fairies. The tree was shining with small and so was his hearts. When he found another fairy light in the gifts with no notes, he had asked around. No one had sent the gift, house-elves had not seen it before. It had just popped up in the room at night.

Hermione researched, Ron was not concerned about the muggle gift and Harry let it go. He just thanked the anonymous sender silently and resolved to put a gift under the tree for this mystery person. 

Every year, he found a different muggle fairy lights in his gift pile. He had taken a page out of Mrs. Weasley’s book and knitted a gift for the mystery person. Sometimes it was a sweater, sometimes a scarf or a muffler. Harry put the gift beside the tree and it vanished on Christmas day. His knitting skills and the collection of fairy lights increased as the years passed.

Harry cradled the small blue jar to his chest and murmured the poem again. It felt like the message, something tugged at his heart and made his chest ache. It wasn’t like the pain Voldemort caused. It was bittersweet, like someone was missing from his life or someone was calling him somewhere. He could hear the whispers calling him home. He had experienced this feeling only once before and he had to investigate before his head would explode.

He wasn’t really surprised when he found a lone blonde in the department of mysteries. She was sitting cross-legged on the picnic blanket, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

“Just missing mum and dad. I hear their voices when I am here. I feel closer to them.” Luna said, enveloping him in a warm hug. “It’s not really a Christmas without them, you know?”

He nodded and hugged her back. Many people thought the veil to be the morbid reminder of death. But to Harry it was a way to connect to his parents and Sirius. He always heard mother’s faint ‘I love you’, father’s chuckle and Sirius’ barking laughter.

He looked at his friend and uttered the question weighing on his mind since this morning.   
“ Do you believe in soulmates?”

* * *

Clint was never a morning person. Even on the Christmas day he preferred to sleep in until noon and then have pizza in bed. He was an orphan raised in the circus. The holiday season meant more work and more shows for him when he was an acrobat. But now, it just meant yet another day to save the world. Although, he wished bad guys will take a chill-pill and enjoy the holiday so that he could take his well-deserved nap.

He roused from his sleep around eleven and started the coffeepot. Christmas or not, he could never live without his coffee. He waved at Lucky when the dog barked and stepped into the living room. The lone package wrapped in red paper with small golden balls sat on the table.

He laughed and happily tore into the package. This was the best secret Santa game he had played. He did not understand how his gifts had been delivered or how this one got here. He had tried to track the mystery sender but never had he ever found anything. But he always received soft and cozy woolen winter wear. This year it was purple, with small arrows sticking out on the bulls-eye. He wondered if it was in response to fairy lights he had sent last year. The details on the sweater were amazing. Small purple sign was visible on each arrow and bull’s eye showed tips of three arrows overlapping. How he wished to meet this person with whom he had been exchanging all these gifts.

It had started when he was still in the circus. Agatha Harkness, psychic in the circus had read his tarot cards for free. She had seen death, destruction, hope and heroism in his future. She had talked about soulmates and magics beyond her reach; the light guiding people to warm homes. He didn’t really believe in it but seventeen-year-old Clint had freaked out under her gaze. He had scrambled out of the tent, bought the first thing that popped in his head. The two years he was with the circus, he had followed the instructions because of the intense fear of the old lady and then next year he had received the return gift. Then he was curious, and it had become a tradition. He had tried to find the psychic again, but she had vanished without a trace.

He smiled fondly as he tugged on the sweater. He tried to imagine the person who had made it. Did they stay awake late at night to finish it a last minute or were they scarily efficient and had it ready? Did they like the fairy lights he sent every year? How did they look? Were they a cat-person or a dog-person? Would they be a troublemaker or a stickler for rules? Would they ever meet? Would they like him? Were they really soulmates, if soulmates exist? Would they become his home? 

* * *

Harry stared at Luna expectantly. The whispers from the veil were getting louder, calling him towards them. Not the way it had felt before, not the urge to go beyond nothingness. This time it felt like a beacon towards home and warmth, like someone was waiting on the other end.

“You hear him calling, don’t you? I think he is waiting on the other side. It’s not the end. What does your heart say?” Luna’s gentle smile assured him.

“It’s telling me I will be all right.” He whispered.

  
“Then go to him. You deserve it Harry. Be safe and give him a warm hug from me.” Luna patted his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry walked towards the archway, ready for the next adventure. He looked back to see Luna’s happy face, and he clutched the blue jar closer to his chest. A step later Luna blurred from the view and he stumbled into the messiest living room he had ever seen.

* * *

Clint jolted awake when something crashed in the room. He saw untidy mop of black hair attached to the scrawny body trying to get up. Lucky was looking at the intruder with interest and Clint took it as a good sign. His dog was a good judge of character and if he was cool with the dude, he would hold off interrogation.

He examined the stranger carefully. He was on the young side, maybe two or three years younger than him. He was wearing a knitted sweater and trousers with a strange robe. He looked cute with his messy hair and green eyes. Clint’s breath stopped when he saw what the stranger was holding in his hand.

  
“You are real!” they spoke at the same time and did a double take.

“I thought I was crazy for believing. But you are here, in my home and with my wishing fairy light!” Clint spoke, shaking himself from the stupor. 

“I am alive. It just sent me towards you. I heard you from the veil and I just wished to be with you.” The stranger still looked dazed. He crossed the room and hugged Clint tightly.

“Luna told me you were waiting for me on the other side.”

Clint’s mind was whirling, but this wasn’t a time for questions or speculations. His soulmate was real. His Christmas miracle was hugging him and he was never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write :)


End file.
